Senseless
by Nagisa Archipelago
Summary: 'Tingkahnya benar-benar aneh. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, dia selalu menghindar dan memalingkan wajahnya jika bertemu denganku.'... Mind to RnR!


Summary : 'Tingkahnya benar-benar aneh. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, dia selalu menghindar dan memalingkan wajahnya jika bertemu denganku.'

Rating : T

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : Athrun Z. x Cagalli Y. A.

Warning : AU, OOC, dan gaje

Disclaimer : Bandai

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Senseless**

Pukul 07.00

Sinar matahari masuk melalui kaca jendela dan tepat menyinari wajah sang penghuni yang sedang bermimpi indah. Baginya, enggan sekali membuka mata meskipun merasa terganggu oleh sinar itu. Dia memilih untuk berpaling dan bersembunyi dalam selimutnya.

"Pesan masuk... pesan masuk... pesan masuk!"

Suara dari ponsel mau tidak mau membuatnya harus bangun juga untuk melihat siapa yang mengirimkan pesan di pagi ini. Mungkin saja pesan yang penting atau pesan dari seseorang yang spesial.

Dan ternyata memang benar pesan itu dari seseorang yang sangat spesial untuknya. Dia tersenyum setelah mengetahui siapa pengirimnya. Di layar ponsel itu bertuliskan :

From : Cagalli

Athrun, bisa kita bertemu hari ini?

Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu.

Setelah membaca pesan itu, dengan segera dia memberikan balasan :

To : Cagalli

Tentu saja, apapun akan kulakukan untukmu.

Hahaha!

Tidak lama setelah pesan itu dikirim, ponselnya berdering lagi.

"Pesan masuk... pesan mas—"

Dengan sigap, dia langsung membuka pesan itu.

From : Cagalli

Baiklah..

Aku tunggu pukul 10.00 di taman..

Sampai jumpa!

Dia tersenyum lagi..

Namun tiba-tiba senyum itu hilang. Ada yang mengganggu pikirannya.

'Tidak biasanya dia mengajak bertemu. Apa jangan-jangan ada masalah?' pikirnya.

Aneh.

'Ya sudahlah, kita lihat saja nanti.'

Dengan perasaan yang campur-aduk, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Mempersiapkan diri bertemu dengan sang kekasih.

###

Setelah selesai berpakaian dan sarapan, dia beristirahat sejenak di sofa ruang tamu. Athrun segera melihat jam tangannya berharap dia tidak terlambat. Ternyata jam tangan itu masih menunjukkan pukul 08.30.

"Masih ada waktu sekitar 1,5 jam, terlalu cepat jika aku pergi ke taman sekarang. Tapi sangat membosankan jika harus bediam diri di rumah selama itu. Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba dia mendapat ide. "Kalau begitu, aku ke toko buku saja. Mungkin ada buku bagus yang bisa menjadi bahan untuk menyelesaikan tugas kuliahku." lanjutnya. Setelah itu, Athrun segera meluncur dengan mobilnya menuju "Golden Books" salah satu toko buku terbesar yang terletak di pusat kota.

###

Athrun Zala, mahasiswa Fakultas Ilmu Kedokteran di Univerisitas Tokyo. Dia adalah putra tunggal dari Patrick Zala dan Lenore Zala. Cerdas, kaya, dan tampan. Dia mempunyai semua yang diidam-idamkan oleh setiap wanita. Tapi Athrun tidak bahagia dengan semua itu. Kebahagiaannya telah direnggut sejak Ibunya meninggal saat dia masih berumur 7 tahun.

Senyum, tawa, dan kebahagiaan itu pun hilang...

Sejak saat itu, Ayahnya berubah. Waktunya hanya dihabiskan untuk bisnis, tidak peduli lagi pada Athrun. Hingga Athrun merasa tidak ada yang menginginkannya di dunia ini. Dunianya terasa sangat gelap dan kelam.

Namun...akhirnya senyum itu kembali. Kebahagiaan pun datang menyapanya lagi.

Pertemuannya dengan seorang gadis pirang bernama Cagalli Yula Athha mengubah semuanya. Hari-harinya seakan dipenuhi dengan tawa jika bersama Cagalli. Bagi Athrun, Cagalli adalah dunianya. Mataharinya...

Betapa indahnya cinta itu.

###

**Athrun's POV**

Aku berlari sambil melihat ke arah jam tanganku, pukul 10.30. Sial, aku terlambat! Seharusnya aku bisa sampai tepat waktu jika saja tidak ada macet. Cagalli pasti sudah lama menunggu. Bagaimana ini? Dia pasti akan marah-marah.

Sudah sampai, tapi dimana Cagalli? Aku berusaha mengedarkan pandanganku.

Nah itu dia! Cagalli tepat duduk di bangku taman di seberang air mancur. Tempat favorit kami jika sedang berkencan. Segera saja aku menghampirinya. Tapi aku harus siap-siap dimarahinya.

"Cagalli, maaf ya aku terlambat!" kataku sedkit tersengal-sengal.

"Eh tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit lebih dulu darimu."

Dia tersenyum...tidak marah?

Aneh.

Aku segera mengambil tempat duduk disampingnya, terlihat sekali ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan. Dia memilih menundukkan kepalanya. Ada apa?

"Cagalli, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" aku memulai pembicaraan.

"Itu..."

"Apakah ada hubungannya dengan perubahan sikapmu akhir-akhir ini?"

"Ya..."

"Jadi, ada apa?"

Entahlah, aku ingin segera tahu apa yang terjadi. Suasana di antara kami menjadi tidak nyaman. Tidak kusangka, pertemuan yang kupikir akan menjadi kencan yang menyenangkan ternyata malah seperti ini.

Dia masih menunduk, seakan tidak ingin menatapku. Tingkahnya benar-benar aneh. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, dia selalu menghindar dan memalingkan wajahnya jika bertemu denganku.

"Sebenarnya, aku..."

Apa? Sebenarnya apa? Ayo cepatlah katakan, Cagalli. Aku benar-benar penasaran, tapi mencoba bersabar.

"hm?" hanya itu respon dariku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak mendesaknya.

"Aku..."

"Cagalli, katakanlah.." sahutku. Aku coba mengangkat wajahnya dan mengarahkannya agar menatapku.

"Athrun, aku ingin kita putus!"

Dia memalingkan wajahnya. Tapi, apa yang dia katakan tadi? Putus? Ini pasti lelucon 'kan? Tapi sekarang bukan ulang tahunku, bukan juga tanggal 1 April. Lalu lelucon apa ini?

"Kau bercanda 'kan, Cagalli?"

Dia diam, tidak menjawab.

"Cagalli, tatap aku! Katakan bahwa ini hanya lelucon!"

Dia menatapku. Aku bisa melihat air mata yang berusaha ditahannya. Cagalli, kenapa kau menangis? Ada apa? Apa ini sungguhan?

"Aku serius, Athrun. Aku ingin putus!"

Dia berdiri dari duduknya. Apa dia akan pergi?

Aku mecoba meraih tangannya, berhasil. Itu menahannya pergi.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa, Cagalli? Bisa kau berikan alasannya?"

You're telling me it's over now

It's like you turned the volume down

Now I can't even hear a sound

Looks like you're about to leave

Now it's getting kinda dark to me

'Cause that ain't something I can see

It's like I'm getting worse everyday

Aku terus bertanya-tanya, pada Cagalli dan pada diriku sendiri. Tapi tetap saja, jawaban yang akan kudapatkan tidak akan bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit ini. Itu pun jika dia menjawab.

"Maaf, Athrun. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasannya." katanya dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Dia berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari tangannya, dan...terlepas.

Dia pergi. Tapi sebelum pergi, dia sempat tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang sangat menyakitkan untukku. Samar-samar aku bisa melihat dia menangis. Ya, benar-benar menangis.

Dunia terasa gelap bagiku. Matahariku telah pergi ..sama seperti dulu.

Girl, I'm breaking down

Got my heart on the floor

And I can't feel it

Everything's numb

Sakit.

Hatiku benar-benar sakit. Kenangan indah bersamamu bahkan tidak bisa mengobati luka di hati ini.

Semuanya terasa hampa.

Now I'm senseless

Got no feelings left

My pain won't let this heart beat in my chest

Now I'm senseless

Why are we doing this?

I'm so losing it

Oh oh, senseless…

Rasa itu telah hilang.

Bukan. Bukan cintaku yang hilang...tapi kebahagiaan itu pergi bersama senyum dan tawaku.

Jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak. Kenapa aku tidak mati saja. Itu lebih baik daripada hidup tanpamu.

Kenapa? Kenapa seperti ini?

Kau sendiri bahkan tidak bisa menjawabnya.

Feels like I lost your love

Since I had to give you up

And now I'm so outta touch

The other day I smelled your scent

It came across like punishment

A bitter taste is lingering

Aku kehilanganmu.

Kehilangan senyummu. Kehilangan tawamu. Kehilangan semangatmu. Dan kehilangan... cintamu.

Apa salahku? Hingga kau menghukumku seperti ini.

Pahit.

Benar-benar pahit. Ini benar-benar menghancurkan mimpiku. Mimpi untuk hidup bahagia bersamamu.

My senses have seemed to escape

All the feeling's gone

I'm cold and I'm lost

With no direction

And everything's numb

Pergi.

Semuanya telah pergi, dan…aku hampa tanpamu.

Think it smells like rain, water on the floor

But I don't know 'cause I'm so gone

Can't even see tomorrow comin' on

I can't even hear myself scream

Can't even feel anything

And I would die to love you if I could

Kau pergi bersama cintamu…

Aku tidak bisa menahannya.

Aku tidak dapat memikirkan apapun.

Semuanya telah musnah.

Tanpa harapan…

Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat hari esok.

Yang mungkin akan lebih buruk.

Aku bahkan tidak bisa mendengar suara jeritan hatiku.

Jeritan hati yang takkan bisa bertahan tanpamu.

Bahkan aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun.

Semua terasa hampa... aku mati rasa.

Cagalli...

Kau harus tahu...

Aku hidup untuk mencintaimu.

Aku mati untuk mencintaimu jika aku sanggup.

Karena...selamanya cintaku hanya untukmu.

###

7 tahun kemudian.

**Normal POV**

Seorang laki-laki berkemeja putih sedang duduk membaca koran dengan segelas kopi menemaninya. Kegiatan yang rutin dilakukannya sebelum berangkat kerja ke Tokyo International Hopital. Dia berhasil menjadi salah satu dokter terbaik di Jepang, meskipun dia masih muda. Namun tidak ada kebahagiaan di hatinya, karena hidupnya sudah tidak mempunyai arah. Saat ini dia hanya menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai seorang dokter. Menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain.

Setelah kejadian 'itu', perasaannya benar-benar hilang. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya merasakan apapun. Hanya Cagalli yang dapat membuatnya merasakan kebahagiaan, bahkan kesedihan. Dia bahkan sekarang lebih dingin dari ayahnya, Patrick Zala. Jadilah rumah keluarga Zala itu bagaikan batu, tanpa suara...tanpa interaksi.

Athrun terus mebolak-balik korannya, berusaha mencari berita yang mungkin penting dan lebih menarik. Tiba-tiba saja matanya tertuju pada sebuah berita berjudul "Yuki Za Burrel, Mewarisi Kecerdasan Ayah dan Ibunya".

Rasa sakit itu muncul lagi.

Sakit. Tentu saja berita itu membuat hatinya sakit. Isi berita itu tidak penting baginya. Tapi berita itu mengingatkannya lagi pada Cagalli. Ya, Cagalli adalah ibu dari Yuki, yang berarti dia adalah istri dari Rey Za Burrel, seorang pebisnis terkenal. Mereka menikah 5 tahun yang lalu dan sekarang sudah memiliki seorang putri berusia 4 tahun.

Tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa pergi bekerja ke rumah sakit dengan perasaan seperti itu. Akhirnya Athrun pergi tanpa tujuan.

###

Laki-laki bermata zamrud itu keluar dari mobilnya. Dia berjalan tanpa arah, hanya mengikuti kata hatinya. Tanpa sadar, dia pergi ke tempat yang tidak ingin dia datangi. Taman itu.

**Athrun's POV**

Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku malah ke tempat ini.

Tidak. Aku tidak ingin mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Itu benar-benar menyakitkan.

Aku harus pergi. Aku membalikkan badanku dan melangkahkan kakiku pergi dari tempat ini. Namun tiba-tiba...

"Hei, Athrun! Tunggu!"

Suara itu? Bukankah...

Cagalli?

.

.

.

The End

Hai! Hai! ^,^

Lama tak jumpa!

Maafkan saya yang telah menelantarkan fic yang sebelumnya.. -_-"

Seperti judulnya, fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Senseless'nya David Archuleta. Maklum, saya lagi kecanduan lagu ini. Abisnya, lagu ini selalu sukses bikin saya nangis...*author curhat*

Maaf kalau cerita seperti ini sudah umum... -_-

Sorry for Typo! hehe

Oiya, saya juga mau temenan sama readers di :

Facebook : Rizqi Qy' Amalia

Twitter : RizqiArchie

Jangan lupa ya! ^_^

No flame!

Kritik yang membangun? Sangat diperbolehkan.

Akhir kata, mind to RnR... ^_^


End file.
